Robert Mugabe
Robert Mugabe (February 21st, 1924 - September 6th, 2019) was the former dictator of Zimbabwe who was in power from 1980 until 2017, first coming to power after defeating Ian Smith in the Rhodesian Bush War and gaining Zimbabwe's independence from the United Kingdom. He remained in power until 2017, after being ousted from office in a successful coup d'état. Mugabe commonly supports Pan-Africanism by calling for the killing of all whites. He is incredibly corrupt and has caused severe inflation. He is also guilty of protecting Ethiopian dictator Mengistu Haile Mariam and Protais Mpiranya, a Rwandan soldier who helped carry out the Rwandan Genocide. He is thought to have risen to power by fear mongering and electoral deception. Just hours after he came to power his Presidential Guard started a pre-dawn revenge rampage on his political opponents and used it as an excuse to murder yet more white farmers than he previously had and seize their property. They raped as many women as possible, white and black, right in front of their families. He redistributed the seized property and money to lazy, incompetent cronies who promptly killed the farms and plunged the rest of the country into abject poverty while the regime subsisted on lavish foreign aid. During his early years in power, he assembled a special forces unit known as the Fifth "Gukurahundi"(Shona: "rain that washes the chaff away") Brigade, which massacred thousands of Ndebele to punish that tribe for supporting the ZAPU (Zimbabwe African People's Union) over his party, the ZANU (Zimbabwe African National Union) which was mainly supported by Mugabe's Shona tribe. These massacres ended when ZAPU leader Joshua Nkomo agreed to merge his party with ZANU to form ZANU-PF (Zimbabwe African National Union- Popular Front) on 22 December 1987. All Fifth Brigade members were granted amnesty for their participation in the massacres. Although there are different estimates, the consensus of the International Association of Genocide Scholars or IAGS is that more than 20,000 people were killed. The IAGS has classified the massacres as a genocide. Also during his time in an office, thousands of Zimbabweans have been made homeless thanks to a land reform program. He believes LGBT people are worse than dogs and has been called "The Hitler of Africa." Having dominated Zimbabwe's politics for nearly four decades, Mugabe is a controversial figure. He has been praised as a revolutionary hero of the African liberation struggle who helped to free Zimbabwe from British colonialism, imperialism, and white minority rule. Conversely, in governance he has been accused of being a dictator responsible for economic mismanagement, widespread corruption, anti-white racism, human rights abuses, and crimes against humanity, so much so that multiple individuals and organizations have lobbied for Mugabe to be brought before the International Criminal Court to stand trial. Australia and New Zealand had previously called for this in 2005, and a number of Zimbabwean NGOs did so in 2006. Mugabe passed away on September 6, 2019, at age 95 at Gleneagles Hospital in Singapore. His cause of death has not been revealed yet. More Quotes Gallery Images Robert_Mugabe_May_2015_(cropped).jpg 1280px-mugabecloseup2008.jpg mugabe 2.jpg file-20190906-175663-u64qs1.jpg robert-mugabe-resigns-1-gty-thg-180727_hpEmbed_11x14_992.jpg ZIMBABWE_POLITICAL_TURMOIL_47252474.jpg Videos Robert Mugabe Zimbabwe’s Downward Spiral Robert Mugabe's life and legacy 2001 60 Minutes' interview with Zimbabwe's Robert Mugabe-0 Mugabe and Zimbabwe 50 years of struggle Category:List Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Elderly Category:Wealthy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Power Hungry Category:Political Category:Arrogant Category:Modern Villains Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Cold war villains Category:Military Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Delusional Category:Oppressors Category:Presidents Category:Cheater Category:Obsessed Category:Starvers Category:Jingoists Category:Fanatics Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Family of Victim Category:Lawful Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe Category:Totalitarians Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Genocidal Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Anarchist Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Sadists Category:Iconoclasts Category:Control Freaks Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Incriminator Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Racists Category:Propagandist Category:On & Off Villains Category:Torturer Category:Cowards Category:Anti-Religious Category:Extravagent Category:Jerks Category:African Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Perverts Category:Vocal Villains Category:Internet Memes Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Arsonist Category:Traitor Category:Prime Ministers Category:Elitist Category:Deceased Category:Weaklings Category:War Criminal Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Mastermind Category:Adulterers Category:Posthumous Category:Mutilators